Repairing His Mistake
by PyraohXBlaze
Summary: Knuckles says something that sends Rouge away in tears. Now he must find a way to show that he truly loves her. Can Knuckles find a way to prove it before he loses his third strike and loses her forever? Knuckles/Rouge
1. You Just Don't Get It

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters or anything else

* * *

Repairing His Mistake

At Angel Island, Knuckles was protecting the Master Emerald as usual. He was leaning on the side in deep concentration. The echidna was thinking about an important matter. "_Man, it sure is lonely up here. I rarely see anyone and I'm always stuck watching the Master Emerald. I wish someone would visit me." _Knuckles thought

Little did Knuckles know, his wish was about to come true. Within minutes, a certain white bat flew down in front of the red echidna. Her drop down startled Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles! Watcha doing?" Rouge said cheerfully.

"What do you want Rouge? The Master Emerald again?" Knuckles replied rudely.

"That was harsh. I just came here to see you."

"Yea right." Knuckles snapped. "You never show up here unless you need to steal something."

"Knuckles… how could you say that?" Rouge commented sadly, feeling a lump in her throat. She tried her hardest to hold back any tears.

"What are you talking about? Every time you come here, you try to steal the Master Emerald, you thief. If you're not stealing the Master Emerald, then you're messing with my head by flirting with me. Really, why do you insist on hitting on me? Just what are you trying to accomplish by trying to… ooofh.

Knuckles received a powerful kick to the face. Powerful enough to knock him off the Master Emerald shrine. His fall to the ground was so intense that earth crumbled beneath him. Rouge flew down in front of him. She looked infuriated.

"You idiot! You just don't get it." Rouge yelled at the top of her lungs. Knuckles was shocked. He never had seen Rouge so upset.

"Why would I do those things if I didn't have a special reason?! I did everything so that I could be with you, you knucklehead! I thought you understood that, but maybe I was wrong about you. Goodbye Knuckles."

Rouge flew off in a hurry. Knuckles just stood there baffled at what just happened. As Rouge flew by, Knuckles could've sworn that he saw tears in her eyes. "Uh oh. Something tells me that I have a lot of work to do." Knuckles responded in anxiety.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 2  
On the next episode of "Repairing His Mistake", Knuckles seeks help from his friends on what happened with Rouge. Little did he know, he's gonna need a lot more help than he expected. Sonic and the gang try to explain to him what he did wrong. Somehow, he still doesn't get it. I guess a knucklehead will always be a knucklehead. Can Sonic and his friends explain to Knuckles his mistake with Rouge before it's too late? Find out next time, on "Repairing His Mistake." Episode 2: The Error of His Ways

That's the end of Chapter 1. Please review


	2. The Error of His Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters or anything else

* * *

Knuckles didn't know what to do about his… situation, so he went to see his friends for advice. Luckily, they were all gathered at Sonic's apartment. Surprisingly, Shadow was residing at Sonic's apartment as well. Unfortunately, Knuckles had to suffer being ridiculed by his friends.

"You said what to Rouge?!" Sonic responded loudly.

Knuckles looked at Sonic confused. "I said that she…" Sonic interrupted him. "I heard what you said Knuckles! I'm not an idiot like you."

"Not completely anyway" Shadow replied jokingly.

"Shut it Shadow"

"Why am I an idiot again? Knuckles asked puzzled. "Because you don't know how much you damaged Rouge emotionally." Tails jumped in. "What do you mean emotionally? Knuckles questioned.

"You are so clueless. You continuously called Rouge a thief and you questioned why she flirts with you. You basically hurt her feelings." Amy responded. "And that's a big no-no" Tails added.

"But then why would she keep coming to see me and flirt with me? I mean she said that she wanted be with me, but I still don't get it." Knuckles replied curiously. (Everyone falls anime style.)

"You can't be that stupid! I mean did you fall on your head when you were a baby. How can you not understand THAT!" Sonic yelled, causing blue veins that pop up on his forehead and neck. "Sonic, calm down. Now Knuckles, she only does those things because she likes you. Maybe even love you." Amy answered

Knuckles' face went from redder than his fur to bluer than Sonic's. He was starting to feel guilty now." So… you mean… this whole time… she liked me." Knuckles let out sadly. "Of course. She has been giving you hints since your time together on the ARK." Amy replied back. "We ALL noticed it." Sonic added on.

"And I basically shot her down, right?" Knuckles questioned miserably. "Makes you feel sick just thinking about it, doesn't it? You must feel dreadful." Shadow said to Knuckles who was feeling lower than dirt.

"You really blew it Knux. I mean Rouge was hot man. She wore the sexiest outfits. Also, she had a nice figure and… oww. What was that for?" Sonic was interrupted by a pinch from a certain pink hedgehog. "Because you never said any of that about me and I'm your girlfriend." Amy retaliated. "Plus, you're not making Knuckles feel any better." Tails replied, which was true because Knuckles was so down that worms could look downward and would have a hard time seeing him.

Sorry Knux, I got a little carried away. Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You're way more beautiful than Rouge and I mean it. I love you. Sonic answered while kissing her on the cheek. He meant every word. Amy could tell by looking into his emerald eyes. "Aww, I can't stay mad at you Sonikku. You are so adorable and I love you too." Amy replied back. She kissed the azure hedgehog on the cheek.

Anyone has a barf bag? Shadow said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Because I'm feeling nauseous."

"Why don't you go find Rouge and apologize to her Knuckles? Cream came in. She heard the whole conversation and kept quiet the whole time. "That's a great idea Cream. Knuckles, you can also express your true feelings for Rouge." Tails said with enthusiasm.

"Uh… w-what ff-feelings? I have n-no idea w-what you're tt-talking about." Knuckles stuttered as he started blushing. He was redder than usual, especially since everyone was staring with smirks on their faces. "Admit it Knuckles. You like Rouge. In fact, you love her." Sonic teased.

"S-says who?!" Knuckles stuttered again.

"Whatever Knuckles. You can keep denying it, but you know the truth. C'mon Amy. Let's go the movies."

"Ok Sonic. Bye Knuckles and good luck with Rouge." Amy yelled out as she and her blue boyfriend left through the door.

Knuckles just remained quiet. He didn't even pick his head up when Amy and Sonic left. "Look Knuckles, just go find Rouge and apologize to her. You have to be nice to her though. That means no temper." Tails replied, trying to cheer Knuckles up.

"C'mon Tails. I wanna go to the carnival together. I hope Ms. Rouge doesn't stay mad at you Knuckles." Cream said as she pulled on Tails' arm and left through the door.

Knuckles continued to stand in place. He was depressed and ashamed of himself. Suddenly, Shadow walked to Knuckles and gave him some words of wisdom.

"Knuckles, you better fix this problem with Rouge quickly." Shadow said, with a serious look on his face. "She's one of my closest friends and I like seeing her happy. I've never seen her happier than when she is with you. I know for a fact that she loves you. She never stopped talking to me about you. Telling me how good you look and how strong and protective you are and how she can't stop thinking about you. You need to do whatever it takes to earn her forgiveness. Because if you don't and she stays upset, I'm literally kicking your ass. Good luck, Knuckles."

When Shadow left, Knuckles still stood in the middle of the floor, now alone. He was thinking now. He didn't know what to do first. Then, Knuckles got an idea. "I know exactly what to do, but I have to find Rouge first." He said as he ran out the door.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 3  
Next time, on "Repairing His Mistake", Knuckles starts his journey for Rouge after seeing that he was wrong. Things don't go as planned however. He can't find her. Knuckles had better hurry before Rouge gets some serious anger issues. Whoops, too late. It appears that she is more pissed off than Knuckles originally thought. Can Knuckles calm her down enough to explain how he feels about her? Tune in next time on "Repairing His Mistake." Episode 3: Redeeming One's Self


	3. Redeeming One’s Self

Knuckles started his journey for Rouge. He looked high and low for her, but she was no where to be found. Knuckles had no idea where to look for her until it finally hit him.

"Club Rouge." Knuckles remembered. "I remember now. She once said that it's her way of escaping her problems. Well… I'm definitely one of her problems right now. I need to fix this now." In a flash, Knuckles ran all the way to Club Rouge.

-**Club Rouge, Rouge's Room** –

Rouge was lying on her bed in tears thinking about how a certain echidna hurt her. "(sniff) (sniff) I still can't believe that stupid Knuckles said all of those horrible things to me." Rouge cried, as she tried to get Knuckles off her mind. No matter how hard she tried, however, the scarlet echidna kept showing up in her thoughts. "I thought he really cared about me after all we went through together. I guess he isn't the echidna I thought he was."

Suddenly, there was a knock on Rouge's door. When she answered it, her eyes widened. There, in front of her, stood the crimson echidna himself. "Hello Rouge." Knuckles said, in a tone that could've been considered a whisper. He was nervous since he didn't know what her reaction would be.

Rouge just stood there in shock. Her face then flushed hot red, but not in embarrassment. She was just pissed the hell off. She tried to slam the door in his face, but it was stopped by Knuckles' foot. The force from slamming made it bounce back since it hit his foot. Seeing the opportunity, Knuckles stepped in and moved towards her

"Get the hell out of my room, you dumbass." Rouge snapped. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Not until I say what I have to say." Knuckles exclaimed, trying not to get thrown out.

"I don't care about what you have to say." Rouge retorted. Knuckles could see the fire in her eyes. "You obviously didn't care about what I had to say at Angel Island, right before you embarrassed me. Do you know how much courage I had to build up before I could come see you?! I wanted to tell you that I loved you and I always have. I was going to tell you that I gave up my whole life for you. I quit my thieving ways and I no longer work for G.U.N. I lust wanted to start a new life with you, but you broke my heart." Knuckles was on the verge of tears. He didn't know Rouge felt this way. Secretly he felt the same but was too shy to admit it. He felt ashamed.

"Rouge… I." Knuckles stuttered before Rouge cut him off. "No, I don't wanna hear it!!" She tried to slap him but he caught her arm and pinned her down on the floor. Knuckles wanted her to stop struggling so he could talk to her. Rouge still continued to fight back.

"Get off me you asshole!"

"Rouge, stop and listen to me. I. AM. SORRY.

There was a dead silence. She just laid there staring into his violet eyes, while he laid there on top of her, staring into her aqua eyes. After a couple minutes of silence, Knuckles finally spoke.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking… I just snapped. I was stupid… very stupid. Rouge, I... I love you. Please forgive me.

Rouge had turned away when Knuckles started talking. By now, she was facing him with a surprised expression on her face. "Ok." Rouge said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She grabbed his muzzle, opened her eyes, and said, "No."

* * *

Preview of Chapter 4  
On the next episode of "Repairing His Mistake", Rouge says no. Even after Knuckles apologizes, Rouge stills says no. That unbelievable! What's this? Rouge is giving Knuckles 3 chances to prove he loves her? Not only that, if he fails, she's out of his life forever? That's harsh. Can Knuckles make it home before it's three strikes and you're out? Man I hope so. I just can't stand the suspense. Find out next time, on "Repairing His Mistake." Episode 4: Proving His Love


	4. Proving His Love

Knuckles got off of Rouge and stood up with a confused look on his face. Rouge stood up as well and dusted herself off. "I'm not going to accept your apology so easily. You're gonna have to prove that you love me." Rouge replied with an attitude.

"A-are you serious?" Knuckles questioned.

"I'm very serious. You deeply hurt me Knuckles. Now you have to prove how much you really love me. Once you find the ultimate way to prove that you love me, maybe I'll consider your forgiveness."

"But how can I prove that I truly love you."

"That's for you to decide. You can think of any way to prove it, but you only have 3 chances." Rouge stated with a frightening tone. Knuckles felt like he was 7 years old. Little did Knuckles know, the worse was yet to come. "Also, if you can't prove that you love me, then I'm leaving you forever. When I leave, I never want to hear from you again." Knuckles was heartbroken. He couldn't believe that Rouge was so upset that she would even think that as an option. This proved to Knuckles that she was serious and that she was pissed.

"But… Rouge" Knuckles pleaded.

"But nothing. Now, prove how much you care about me." Rouge demanded

"Rouge… I would put my life on the line for you."

"… Not buying it. Most of our friends would do the same for either one of us. That's strike one.

"_Dammit. I messed this one up."_ Knuckles thought furiously. _"I have to think. What could I do to show that I love her? Wait, I think I have an idea, but it requires the Master Emerald."_

"Ok Rouge, I have an idea but I need you to meet me at the Master Emerald shrine." Knuckles begged.

"Whatever." Rouge replied, acting like she didn't care. "Also, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I invite our friends."

"Uhh… why would you bring them?"

"Because if you truly love me, then you shouldn't be ashamed to admit it in front of everyone. See you there."

With that, Rouge left. Knuckles was alone once again to think to himself. "Damn, I'm in deep shit." Knuckles admitted as he ran out the room.

-**25 Minutes Later**-

-**Angel Island, Master Emerald Shrine**-

"I wonder where Knuckles is." amy asked, sounding concerned

"For his sake, I hope he's thinking of a way to show Rouge that he loves her. If not, he's toast." Sonic replied.

"Rouge!" Shadow howled, trying to console his friend. "Don't you think that you're overdoing it? This nonsense has to stop."

"No!" Rouge responded, not willing to give up her debate. "I am so tired of putting my emotions out in the open and he shows nothing in return. I gave everything for him and he can't even realize how I feel about him." Rouge was trying her best to hold back her tears. Luckily, it worked considering the fact that her eyes were now filled with anger instead of tears. "Now it's his turn to show his emotions."

"Well, when you put it that way, carry on" Shadow said.

Sonic looked at Shadow as if he was crazy. "Yea Shadow, that sounds just right." Sonic responded sarcastically.

"C'mon guys, give Knuckles a break. You know Knuckles isn't the smartest person in the world. He doesn't know anything about women. He shouldn't be punished like this." Tails pleaded. "Tails is right Ms. Rouge. Knuckles deserves a second chance." Cream added.

"He deserves nothing but a swift kick in the ass!" Rouge retorted

"A powerful kick + Knuckles' ass = a whole mess of pain. Boy am I sure glad I'm not Knuckles." Sonic replied jokingly

"Stop it Sonic" Amy squealed, pinching her azure hero and boyfriend on the arm. "Here he comes. Hi Knuckles!"

The crimson arrived on the scene while holding a big bag. "Hello Amy. What's up guys. Nice to see you Rouge." Knuckles replied, trying to sound nice.

"So what's your next attempt?" Rouge demanded, acting like she had no interest.

"Ok, straight to the point. Rouge, for you, I would give you all the jewels in the world. That includes the Master Emerald" Knuckles revealed the bag which contained multiple jewels consisting of many different shapes, sizes, and colors.

Everyone was surprised at Knuckles decision, even Rouge. Realizing what he said, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow slapped their foreheads in disappointment, simultaneously. They knew what Rouge wanted and what Knuckles said was good but it was worded wrong. Knuckles continued to look into Rouge's eyes, as if to beg her for forgiveness. Rouge just stared back at Knuckles with unreadable eyes.

"Wow Knuckles. I'll admit that I'm impressed that you WOULD give up the Master Emerald. Unfortunately, that isn't enough. That's strike two." Rouge responded coldly. She turned her back on him. Knuckles' life was in shambles. "Swing and a miss." Shadow replied. "And Knuckles' pride is going, going, gone." Sonic added. Amy gave a death glare to the two hedgehogs, which caused them to turn away in fear.

"Wha-what?! But how?" Knuckles questioned.

"It was a nice try." Rouge responded. "However, that's not what I'm looking for. I want your all. Now, try again." She noticed that Knuckles looked at Sonic and Shadow. They seemed to be trying to make gestures on what to do. "Hey, there is no helping him. He has to do this by himself."

Knuckles put his head down in disappointment. Everyone started to feel bad for him. Rouge was trying her best not to care, but it didn't work. She started to feel guilty for putting him through this. _"Maybe I should ease up on him. Knuckles is really becoming distressed."_ Rouge thought to herself. She knew, however, that she wouldn't get what she wanted out of Knuckles if she didn't go through with it. Despite the fact that she felt this way, she wanted Knuckles to say the right thing so they could be together. The truth was that she still loved him. _"Knuckles, I know you can think of the one way to prove that you love me. Cause I still love you. Please, just think."_ Rouge pleaded in her mind.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were worried about Knuckles. They were all thinking the same thing. They didn't know if he would be able to pull it off. _"C'mon Knuckles, you have to think. What is the one thing Rouge wants from you?"_ Tails thought. _"Hurry up Knux! Tell Rouge that one thing that will prove you love her."_ Sonic pleaded in his mind. _"Dammit Knuckles! Think about the hints Rouge has given you. Give her you."_ Shadow demanded in his head.

Knuckles was in deep thought. _"What else can I possibly do? I'm at a loss here. What is it that she wants?"_ He then remembered back to the things Rouge said to him

-Flashback-

"Do you know how much courage I had to build up before I could come see you?! I wanted to tell you that I loved you and I always have. I was going to tell you that I gave up my whole life for you. I quit my thieving ways and I no longer work for G.U.N. I lust wanted to start a new life with you, but you broke my heart."

"Because if you truly love me, then you shouldn't be ashamed to admit it in front of everyone."

"I'll admit that I'm impressed that you WOULD give up the Master Emerald. Unfortunately, that isn't enough."

-End of Flashback-

Suddenly, it hit Knuckles. His eyes widened. He knew what he had to do. After thinking about what Rouge has been saying, he finally understood what he had to do. "Knuckles!" Knuckles was brought back into reality by Rouge's voice. He turned to face the snow colored bat. "Last chance!" Rouge said.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 5  
Next time, on the season finale of "Repairing His Mistake", Knuckles has one chance left to show that he loves Rouge before she is out of his life for good. It turns out that he finally found out what to do. Is he willing to go through with it, considering that he won't be himself after he does it? If he goes through with it, will Rouge finally forgive him and return his love. If she doesn't, that means bye bye Rouge and hello loneliness. Can Knuckles use his last chance properly and prove to Rouge that he loves her? See what happens by tuning in next time on "Repairing His Mistake." Episode 5: Last Chance: The Ultimate Sacrifice


	5. Last Chance: The Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters or anything else

* * *

Knuckles finally figured it out. He knew what Rouge wanted out of him. This crimson echidna knew how to prove to the snow colored bat that he loved her, so why was he hesitating. The reason is because of what he had to do. "In order to show Rouge that I love her… I have to give up everything I am." Knuckles reminded himself.

"Well, Knuckles?" Rouge requested. "What are you going to do for your last try? Now remember, if you miss this chance, I'll leave you forever." Knuckles felt sick to his stomach when she mentioned that.

"I…" Knuckles stuttered.

He was nervous about what he was about to do. Knuckles really didn't want to do it, but then he thought about his life without Rouge. He couldn't picture himself without Rouge, whether she was visiting him or not. He always wanted her to be with him. He hadn't noticed it before, but his spirit was always lifted when Rouge came to see him. He loved the way Rouge's eyes sparkled in the moonlight when she visited him at night. He loved every minute that Rouge was with him, whether they were fighting or just enjoying each other's company. Knuckles finally realized that he truly loved Rouge and he would give anything to be with her. He decided to do the right thing so he took a deep breath and said the toughest thing he could ever say (for now anyway).

"Rouge!" Knuckles announced with pride. "I, Knuckles the echidna, WILL relinquish my duty as protector of the Master Emerald. I will do this so I can devote my life and time to nothing and no one but you." While saying this, Knuckles always looked into Rouge's shimmering sapphire eyes with passion. As for everyone else, they were all speechless, except for Shadow, who knew the situation would come to this. Rouge just stood there overwhelmed by Knuckles' use of his last chance. Little did she know, there was more to Knuckles' last attempt.

"To prove that I am very serious, I will relinquish my duty now. It shall be done in front of you and all of our closest friends." Knuckles declared. With that, Knuckles turned to the Master Emerald and planted his hands against it.

"Master Emerald, hear my call."

At that moment, the Master Emerald started to give off a dazzling jade light. "Master Emerald…" Knuckles chanted. "I, Knuckles the echidna, relinquish my duty as your protector… for there is someone else in my life that I must protect. This someone is a person I love with all of my heart. I will devote the rest of my life to her… and that person is Rouge the bat. I love her more than anything and to make sure that I can be with her, I declare that I am no longer your guardian.

Everyone's jaw had dropped. Shadow was the only one who remained cool. He actually had a smile on his face. They all jumped when they heard a voice coming from the Master Emerald. Suddenly, a projection of someone appeared in front of them. It was Tikal.

"Knuckles the echidna" Tikal spoke with a soft tone. "I admire your commitment to the one you love. However, the Master Emerald needs to be protected by an echidna." Knuckles pulled Rouge close to him, looked deep into her aqua eyes, and held her hand. "That is none of my concern anymore. Rouge is all I care about." Knuckles said proudly,

"I understand, but who shall be the next guardian"

"I guess that's where I come in." A mysterious voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a beige echidna appear. "Shade, what are you doing here?" Sonic questioned. "Actually." Shadow started. "I invited her over here. I knew the whole time that Knuckles would have to give up being guardian of the Master Emerald." Everyone looked at Shadow baffled. "How did you know and how did you get Shade down here?" Tails asked. "I have my ways." Shadow replied with a smirk. "You sure do." Shade comment, winking at Shadow.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled, then focused back on Shade. "Anyway." Shade continued. "I, Shade the echidna, will become the new guardian."

"Ok, so it is settled." Tikal announced. "Shade shall be the new guardian. The Master Emerald is under your protection. Goodbye Knuckles, it was always fun when you guarded the Master Emerald. I'll miss you and please come to visit." Knuckles smirked. "Don't worry, I will." The bright light and the image of Tikal disappeared as she was waving goodbye to everyone.

Knuckles turned to Rouge, who had remained quiet so she could absorb everything that was going on. "Rouge." Knuckles began. "I love you with of my heart and I'm sorry for hurting you. Will you please forgive me?" All eyes were fixed on Rouge now. Rouge remained silent. She was trying to hold back her tears back, but it didn't work. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Yes… yes, I will. That was all I wanted Knuckles. I wanted you to concentrate on me only, so that we could start a new life together."

"Well, now we can and I'm glad that we can be together."

"Me too" Rouge exclaimed excitedly. She wrapped her arms around Knuckles' neck, leaned in, and gave Knuckles a passionate kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream had an "awww" facial expression. Shadow and Shade just stood by each other smirking and giving the couple a thumbs up.

"Congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you guys." Amy cheered. "Yea, good job Knux. I knew you'd pull through." Sonic congratulated. When the two broke the kiss, they were still blushing and started holding hands.

"Thanks, you guys" Knuckles and Rouge replied.

"Ok, let's give these guys some space." Shadow said, knowing what was going on in their mind. "That's a good idea Shadow." Shade said, giving him a seductive look. "Since Knuckles doesn't need it, how about you come over to Knuckles' old hut… and help me redecorate my new house." She winked at Shadow. "Sounds like a plan." Shadow replied, giving her a smirk. "Go Shadow" Rouge cheered. "Knuckie, we should go. We have…things to do."

"Alright." Rouge took Knuckles' hand and led him away from the Master Emerald shrine. Everyone else started to leave so they could do their own business. Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and ran off to go on a date. Tails and Cream flew off to Twinkle Park, hand-in-hand. Shadow and Shade were walking off to Knuckles' old hut so that they could redecorate it. They both looked back at Knuckles and Rouge walking and smiled.

"It's about they finally got together" Shadow exclaimed

"Yea, they look cute together. They're not as cute as us though." Shade said as she kissed Shadow on his lips. Shadow smiled and returned the kiss. "What do you say if we hurry up inside." Shadow smirked. He picked up Shade bridal style and took inside the hut. "O, big and strong." Shade exclaimed as the door closed, so they could "redecorate."

-**Knuckles and Rouge**-

"Sooo." Knuckles started. "Since I'm not guardian anymore and you don't work for G.U.N., what do you want to do?"

"How about we go see a movie? Later on, we can go out to eat." Rouge answered.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe you can even sleep over with me, considering you don't have a place to stay." Rouge winked at him.

"Yea, I think I will. I'm not sleeping on the couch or the floor though. That means we have to share the bed" Knuckles grinned.

"I don't mind that, Knuckie." Rouge whispered in his hidden ear, with a seductive voice.

Rouge leaned in and kissed Knuckles passionately and he returned the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other lovingly. After a couple of minutes of locking lips, they stopped to catch their breath. They stared into each others shimmering eyes.

"I love you, Knuckles the echidna." Rouge cooed affectionately. "I love you too, Rouge the bat." Knuckles replied in a comforting tone. With that, the couple kissed again and walked off hand-in-hand. They were both happy that they ended up with the person they wanted…each other.

* * *

Well, that's the last chapter. This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think


End file.
